


Danger

by KateKintail



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Spike/Xander, danger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn battle

                Spike stirred and tried to raise his head. At the second try, he managed weakly to lift his chin just enough so that Xander caught the shine in his eyes. Spike licked his lips unconsciously. “You shouldn’t have come for me.”

                “Shut up, Fang Boy. Get your hands up.” Xander squatted down in front of his vampire. Spike did not lift his hands, or perhaps could not summon the energy to do so, but Xander reached down and took hold of the tight bindings. They had been magicked on, as had the rest of the restraints, but Xander had been expecting as much. “I’ll go get Willow to--”

                “No,” Spike said hoarsely. “Just leave me.”

                Xander ran a hand through Spike’s platinum blond hair, which was damp and musty, just like the rest of the drainage tunnel was. They had only had a few hours before the rains were supposed to start in which to find Spike, kill the demon, and free the vampire. Now there was only a good thirty minutes left, give or take thirty minutes. Even in his weakened state, Spike would be able to survive being completely submerged in water for days at a time, but Xander couldn’t. And Xander wouldn’t leave him. “I’ve spent the past week and a half trying to find you and the last hour nearly getting killed. I’m not going to just walk away now. You’re not the only one who gets to play at being a hero.”

                Spike looked hopeful but pulled back at the touch. He squeezed himself more tightly back into the tiny corner compartment in which he’d spent the past eleven days. “Don’t,” he whispered. “You’re hurt.”

                Xander looked down, his heart pumping fast. He was still slightly out of breath from the battle. Kennedy and Willow were disposing of the demon now, and they had certainly helped, but Xander had done most of the work in the search and the fight. He was bruised and cut and for a few minutes back there he had been sure he was a goner. But that kind of danger wasn’t exactly a new experience for him. “Nothing bad. Just superficial--”

                Spike hissed and flinched as Xander tried to get at him again.

                “Fuck, Spike. What is it?”

                “You shouldn’t have come for me, Pet.” His face was engulfed in darkness, but Xander could recognize the sound of it changing. He saw the gleam of fangs a split second before Spike lunged at him. “You’re hurt!” he repeated, this time full of lust and need, eyes trained on the small gash on Xander’s arm.

                Xander knew he should back up. Spike hadn’t fed in over a week and the smell of any blood would easily be too much for him. But the blood of his lover? Irresistible.

                Xander did not even hesitate. He offered his arm and felt the hot mouth against his skin almost immediately. A few moments later, a light-headed euphoria began spreading through Xander. Spike would know when to stop and Xander would know when Spike should stop. But they both wondered if the hungry vampire would actually be able to. Xander ran his hand through Spike’s hair again and faced the danger with a smile.


End file.
